1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition of a modified polyphenylene ether, which is suitable for electrical and electronic materials such as printed boards and insulation sealing materials.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, epoxy resins have been most generally used for electronic materials such as printed boards and insulation sealing materials. These days, a volume of information to be processed by information processing devices such as cellular phones and personal computers has been increasing so that higher processing speed has been required for such devices. Therefore, higher heat-resistance and lower permittivity are required for electronic materials. In addition, low water-absorption is also one of the important required properties to prevent circuit malfunction. As means to impart high heat-resistance, low permittivity, and low water-absorption to an epoxy resin, a method of adding polyphenylene ethers to epoxy resins is used (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, it is difficult to apply a production line for printed boards of epoxy resins to manufacture printed boards of epoxy resins incorporating polyphenylene ethers. The reason is that the polyphenylene ethers have considerably low solubility in methyl ethyl ketene (MEK) and acetone used in the manufacturing process for printed boards of epoxy resins.
As means to solve this problem, there has been disclosed a method to modify polyphenylene ethers with a multifunctional epoxy compound such as an epoxy resin (for example, Patent Documents 3, 4, and 5).
However, the epoxy-modified polyphenylene ethers obtained according to the method disclosed in these documents have not achieved sufficient solubility.
[Patent Document 1] European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 592145
[Patent Document 2] European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 921158
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application No. S50-15519
[Patent Document 4] European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 537005
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S58-219217